Aishiteru yo, Fujo(shit)-san!
by Hanyo4
Summary: Hayama Kotarou tidak suka teman setimnya didelusikan yang aneh-aneh oleh gadis fujoshi (yang manis) itu! [HayaMomo] [AkaFem!Kuro] #Challenge4Us #siucchi
Berkat permintaan gadis merah jambu itu, Kuroko Tetsuya terpaksa ikut ke Kyoto hanya untuk menemani sang kawan melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Nee, Tetsu-chan kalau orang dari Rakuzan yang bernomor punggung enam itu kira-kira seme atau uke?"

Tuh kan mulai lagi. Tidak di Tokyo, tidak di Kyoto, Momoi Satsuki pasti langsung menebarkan ajaran fujoshinya itu.

"Err… seme? Tapi kalau dipasangkannya ke pemuda yang bernomor punggung delapan itu yaa… mungkin uke? Entahlah, aku belum se- _ekspert_ Momoi-san." Jawab si gadis berperawakan mungil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, tapi Tetsu-chan, kulihat Akashi-kun dan sepupumu itu terlihat cukup dekat," manik merah muda tak lepas dari sosok merah dan kelabu yang sedang mengelabuhi lawan. "Apa kau nge _ship_ mereka juga?"

"Akashi-kun dan Mayuzumi-san memang cukup dekat sih. Tapi Mayuzumi-san terlalu dingin dan tinggi. Tidak cocok untuk jadi ukenya Akashi-kun."

"Siapa bilang Akashi-kun yang jadi semenya?"

Kuroko memutar wajahnya, menghadap ke arah Momoi. "Maksud Momoi-san, Akashi-kun jadi ukenya? Tidak, aku menolak. Akashi-kun tidak boleh jadi uke! Ia harus tetap jadi seme walau bukan ultimate seme." Pipi pucat sang gadis dikembungkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Berarti kau lebih rela kalau kakak sepupumu jadi uke dong?"

Kepala bersurai biru muda sebahu mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu siapa semenya?" Tanya Momoi makin penasaran.

"Nijimura-senpai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aishiteru yo, Fujo(shit)-san!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **This fic belong to hanyo4**

 **HayaMomo, Slight!MayuAkaFem!Kuro**

 **WARN : OOC, Typo(s), AU!**

 _ **Untuk petjinta Akashi Seijurong sejati,**_

 _ **#Challenge4Us #siucchi**_

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau boleh Jujur, Hayama Kotarou agak terganggu dengan percakapan dua gadis— _manis,_ yang duduk di bench para pemain Touo itu.

Oh hey! Telinganya masih sangat normal untuk mendengar obrolan seputar kawan setimnya yang dari tadi didelusikan oleh para gadis tersebut.

Dan ia masih punya cukup harga diri untuk menegur mereka yang melabelinya berpangkat uke (jangan tanya dari mana ia tahu istilah-istilah itu.)

Setelah mengelap peluh di kening, Hayama bangkit dengan gagah, menghampiri si merah muda yang sedang sibuk memberikan minuman istonik ke para pemain tim Touo.

"Momoi-san, aku ingin bicara." Ujarnya tegas.

Momoi memutar tubuhnya yang sempat membelakangi Hayama. "Ah ya, tunggu sebentar. Etto—"

"Hayama Kotarou."

Momoi sebenarnya sih hapal seluruh nama pemain Rakuzan yang bermain di lapangan tadi. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sungkan untuk menyebutkan nama orang yang asing baginya. "Baik, tunggu sebentar yaa, Hayama-san."

Hayama mengangguk lalu kembali menuju bench timnya.

Ia sempat melirik sesaat ke arah tiga orang bersurai berbeda di pojok ruangan yang nampak sedang mendebatkan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya menginap di rumahku malam ini." Pemuda merah menarik tangan kiri sang gadis yang ada di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Tidak boleh, aku sepupunya! Ia harus menginap di rumahku!" si kelabu menolak untuk kalah. Ia juga menarik tangan gadis yang bebas itu.

Merasa posisinya sebelas duabelas dengan tali tambang. Kuroko menepis kedua tangan pemuda tersebut. "Cukup Akashi-kun, Mayuzumi-san," Nada itu keluar dengan datar namun tetap membuat kedua pemuda yang ada di sampingnya cukup tersentak kaget. "Aku sudah menginap di hotel bersama Momoi-san. Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau Akashi-kun dan Mayuzumi-san tidur berdua." Ujarnya polos.

"APA MAKSUDMU, TETSUYA?!" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

 _Benar kata Momoi-san, Akashi-kun dan Mayuzumi-san itu cocok._

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah latih tanding selesai dengan hasil kemenangan yang jatuh pada Rakuzan, Momoi Satsuki menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Hayama Kotarou tanpa ditemani oleh sang kawan.

"Ada apa Hayama-san?"

Melihat tampang polos Momoi, seolah menyurutkan niat Hayama untuk melancarkan aksi protesnya. "Ti—tidak jadi deh."

Heran akan sikap sang lawan, Momoi memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, yang malah terlihat sangat manis di mata Hayama. "Benarkah?"

Arah pandang mereka saling bertabrakkan. Namun tak lama diputuskan secara sepihak oleh si pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu.

"Ah, eh, tidak apa." Salah tingkah, Hayama mengusap asal tengkuk belakangnya. "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Momoi-san." Setelah berujar pamit, langkah lebar diambil.

Sungguh, bersama dengan gadis kembang gula lebih lama membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari pada ketika ia disuruh berlari mengelilingi komplek Rakuzan yang sangat luas itu sebanyak duapuluh kali!

Sepeninggalan Hayama, Momoi mencatat sederet kalimat di atas papan jalannya.

 _Hayama Kotarou, pangkat : Ultimate uke, agak tsundere seperti Midorin._

Catatan hitam seorang fujoshi yang suka mendelusikan teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nee Reo-nee lihat gadis yang dari Touo itu kan?" Tanya Hayama ketika mereka sedang berganti pakaian di ruang klub.

"Lihat, memangnya ada apa?"

"Menurut Reo-nee bagaimana? Manis tidak?"

Mibuchi Reo mengetuk-etukkan jemari jenjangnya ke dagu. "Masih manisan aku ah."

Dan seketika itu juga Hayama langsung muntah tidak elit di ruang klub basket Rakuzan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehabis membaca pesan singkat yang dialamatkan ke surel pribadinya, Momoi mendesah kecewa. Tidak di Tokyo, tidak di Kyoto, gadis biru yang aura keberadaanya setipis hantu itu memang kadang bisa meraih titel _harem queen_ kapan saja.

Tak mau memikirkan hal tersebut lebih panjang lagi, Momoi bergegas memasukkan ponsel bercasing pink kesayangannya ke dalam tas lalu meninggalkan komplek sekolah Rakuzan ini.

Aomine beserta anggota lapis satu yang lain mungkin sudah berada di dalam bus dari tadi. Sementara Momoi masih harus mengurus ini-itu dengan pelatih basket timnya. Makanya ia selesai yang paling terakhir.

"Momoi-san belum pulang?" Tanya Hayama Kotarou yang baru keluar dari salah satu gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Ini baru mau pulang, Hayama-san."

Agak risih dengan panggilan tersebut, Hayama mengintrupsinya. "Hayama saja tak apa, Momoi-san. Rasanya terlalu formal kalau seperti itu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah kalau kupanggil Hayama-kun bolehkan?"

Hayama mengangguk. "Momoi-san ditinggal rombongan Touo?"

"Begitulah," gadis manis itu tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa Hayama merasa ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di tubuhnya ketika ia melihat senyum tersebut. "Tapi memang aku kok yang minta ditinggal. Lagipula penginapannya cukup dekat dari sini."

"Oh…" Hayama cukup canggung dengan situasi ini. "Tapi apa Momoi-san tidak takut tersesat? Ini kan Kyoto, bukan Tokyo."

Momoi mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ke satu tempat dulu sebelum ke penginapan. Hayama-kun tahu dimana toko buku yang terdekat?"

"Toko buku ya… kalau tidak salah sih dua blok dari sini ada satu buah toko buku. Kalau Momoi-san mau, aku bisa mengantarkannya."

Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Mengingat Momoi belum kenal betul tempat ini. Tapi ia tidak boleh menerimanya! Ia tidak mau kegiatan menyimpang— _well,_ ia harus membeli manga _Shonen Ai_ yang terbit hari ini—diketahui oleh orang asing! (Tapi sayangnya, Hayama sudah tahu kalau Momoi itu seorang Fujoshi.)

"Tidak usah, Hayama-kun. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu kok," Tolaknya sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-san, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga harus membeli sesuatu di sana." Bohong. Ia hanya ingin lebih lama dengan gadis merah jambu itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Aku lupa kalau buku tulisku sudah ada yang habis hahaha." Tertawa cukup garing, ia kembali salah tingkah ketika kelereng sewarna kembang gula menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

Walaupun seorang observan juga, namun Momoi tak mau berburuk sangka kepada orang lain. Maka dari itu ia menerima ajakan sang pemuda dengan terbuka—walau batinnya masih ketar-ketir, takut aibnya diketahui oleh orang tersebut. "Baiklah, jadi dimana toko bukunya, Hayama-kun?"

 **.**

 **.**

Momoi berjalan mengendap-endap menuju rak paling terlarang di toko buku tersebut. Di sisi lain, Hayama sedang sibuk memilih buku mana yang—seharusnya tidak—dibeli olehnya.

"Eh, Momoi-san mau kemana?"

Dalam hati gadis itu mengutuk diri. Andai hawa keberadaannya setipis sang sahabat, pasti ia tidak akan mudah untuk dinotis. Lagi pula apa Hayama memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya? Mengapa ia bisa tahu kalau Momoi bergerak walau tidak menimbulkan suara apa-apa?

"Err aku mau lihat-lihat buku di sana." Anehnya, gadis itu malah menunjuk rak yang arahnya berlawanan dari tujuan awalnya.

"Oh, Momoi-san mau beli majalah basket bulanan?"

Momoi mengangguk kaku, mengiyakan. _Dari pada ketahuan bohong_. Batinnya.

"Aku sudah membeli majalah itu. yang terbaru pula. Kalau Momoi-san mau, aku bisa memberikan punyaku." Ujar Hayama dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Ah.. Eh… tidak usah, Hayama-kun. Kau kan membelinya pakai uang sendiri, jangan diberikan ke orang lain."

Hayama tetap keukeuh. "Tidak apa kok, Momoi-san. Lagipula aku sudah selesai membacanya. Eh, apa Momoi-san tidak suka barang bekas?"

Momoi menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah, kalau Hayama-kun memaksa aku akan menerimanya." Ia mengulum senyum.

Hati Hayama seperti dimekari oleh jutaan bunga penuh warna. "Ok, besok saat latih tanding hari kedua, aku akan membawakannya, Momoi-san."

"Terima kasih, Hayama-kun."

 _Target buruan awal, gagal didapatkan._

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Momoi duduk sambil mendekap papan jalan di dadanya.

"Kemarin kau kemana saja, Tetsu-chan? Kenapa tidak mengabari kalau pulang larut? Kukira kau akan menginap di rumah sepupumu itu." ia memandang lekat wajah kusut si gadis biru muda.

"Akashi-kun dan Mayuzumi-san mengajakku berkeliling Kyoto kemarin. Melelahkan sekali, tubuhku serasa terbelah jadi dua."

"Memangnya kau diapakan saja?"

"Ditarik sana-sini."

Momoi tersenyum lembut. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau Mayuzumi-san dan Akashi-kun itu cocok."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Cocok sih. Tapi tetap saja menurutku cocokan Mayuzumi-san dengan Nijimura-senpai!"

"Tapikan Nijimura-senpai tidak kenal Mayuzumi-san. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Kening si gadis kembang gula mengkerut dalam. Ia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana pola pikir sahabatnya itu.

"Ih, Momoi-san. Hidup itu penuh dengan misteri yang tak terduga lho. Pernah dengar istilah _crack pair_? Nah, itu yang sedang terjadi pada kasus Nijimura-senpai dan Mayuzumi-san." Ucap Kuroko penuh semangat.

"Eh, kalau bicara tentang Nijimura-senpai, kurasa Akashi-kun juga cocok deh jadi ukenya."

"Momoi-san!" Kuroko mengembungkan kedua buah pipinya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak rela kalau Akashi-kun jadi uke!"

Momoi tertawa renyah. "Maaf Tetsu-chan. Habis menurutku yang seperti itu cocok sih."

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Akashi-kun memang punya aura uke sih. Ah tapi kalau semenya Nijimura-senpai masih lebih cocok ukenya Mayuzumi-san atau Haizaki-kun!"

Hayama yang mendengar obrolan tersebut **sejak awal** hanya bisa mengelus dada. Sang kapten yang kurang asupan kalsium itu didelusikan yang aneh-aneh oleh pacarnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana reaksinya kalau ia yang mendengar hal ini.

"Oia, apa Momoi-san sudah membeli manga yang terbit kemarin?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Wajah Momoi tertunduk ke bawah. Ia menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, karena satu dan lain hal deh pokoknya, Tetsu-chan! Tapi pasti akan kubelikan kok, sebelum pulang ke Tokyo sore nanti!" ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang sepasang azure cerah yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah."

Oh.

Jadi rupanya Momoi bukan mau membeli majalah basket bulanan?

Hati Hayama seolah pecah berkeping-keping.

Ia jadi tidak fokus bermain basket hingga bola dalam genggamannya dicuri oleh tim lawan.

Sepanjang dua kuarter terakhir, permainan basket Hayama memburuk. Membuatnya disuguhi tatapan membunuh dari sang kapten merah titisan raja iblis.

"Aomine-kuuunnnn! Semangaaattt!" teriak si gadis merah muda begitu melihat sahabat masa kecilnya sedang melakukan _dunk_.

Hayama cemburu. SANGAT CEMBURU!

Bagai melampaui zone dalam zone, kecepatannya langsung bertambah dan ia berhasil mencuri bola dari tangan si pemuda _tan_ itu. Melewati para tim lawan yang menghadangnya, seolah semudah membalik telapak tangan. _Dribble_ petirnya memekakan telinga ketika si bola beradu dengan lantai lapangan.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Sambil mengelap peluh di kening, ia melirik ke bench pemain Touo. Kelereng merah jambu itu tak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Momoi sedang mencatat pergerakkan Hayama dalam otaknya.

Sementara Hayama berpikir kalau Momoi sedang terpukau karena aksinya barusan.

Di penghujung kuarter terakhir, Hayama mulai menunjukkan kelebihannya demi menyita perhatian si gadis manis idamannya itu.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Rakuzan (lagi). Dan tak lama setelah pertandingan usai, Mayuzumi dan Akashi kembali mengerumuni gadis mungil bersurai biru muda. tersisalah Momoi seorang, satu-satunya gadis berada di bench pemain Touo.

Hayama berniat tebar pesona dengan modus memberikan gadis tersebut majalahnya (walau sekarang ia tahu bukan benda tersebut yang diinginkan Momoi).

"Momoi-san!" panggil Hayama penuh semangat.

Momoi memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Hayama. "Iya. Ada apa, Hayama-kun?" suara itu di telinga Hayama terdengar seperti lantunan simphoni.

"Ini," tangan diulurkan, buku bercover pemain NBA berkulit hitam berpindah tangan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama. "Ambil saja, aku sudah selesai membacanya kok."

Momoi mengangguk. "Arigatou, Hayama-kun."

"Etto… Momoi-san, apa boleh aku meminta alamat surelmu?" Tanya Hayama agak ragu.

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehe"

"Boleh kok. Boleh."

Senyum kian merekah hingga dua gigi gingsul menampakkan diri. Dengan cekatan, Hayama mengeluarkan ponselnya begitupun Momoi. Keduanya bertukar alamat surel.

"Terima kasih Momoi-san."

"Sama-sama, Hayama-kun."

Sepeninggalan Hayama, Kuroko datang menghampiri si gadis kembang gula setelah sebelumnya menyelasaikan perdebatan konyol antara sang kakak sepupu dengan kekasihnya.

"Momoi-san kenal pemain Rakuzan yang itu?" tanyanya.

"TIdak terlalu kenal sih. Memangnya kenapa?" Momoi malah bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Kuharap kenalan Momoi-san yang itu fudan. Siapa tahu bisa diajak jadi sekutu."

Merasa gemas, Momoi memeluk erat tubuh Kuroko. "Tidak semua orang menyukai _dunia itu_ , Tetsu-chan."

Walaupun dari kejauhan, Hayama masih bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas obrolan absurd dua gadis itu. mungkin jika menjadi fudan adalah cara yang paling mudah untuk mendekati Momoi, Hayama rela kok. Yang penting bisa menggaet hati sang gadis pujaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah latihan tanding musim panas usai dan Tim Touo beserta Kuroko bertolak ke Tokyo, Hayama Kotarou kembali mengunjungi toko buku yang sama hari ini.

Berjalan menuju rak terpojok, membuatnya serasa dihujani oleh tatapan-tatapan aneh yang menusuk.

Satu buah buku komik diambil secara acak tanpa melihat cover. Hayama menyisir halaman demi halaman lalu,

 _Plak._

Buku kembali ditaruh di tempat semula.

Hayama keluar dengan langkah kaku.

Sepertinya ia harus berpikir ulang perihal trik menggaet pujan hati.

Karena ia tidak mau,

Menjadi _fudan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **HayaMomo pertama challenge dari siucchi :")))) btw aku gatau itu slightnya termasuk MayuAkaKuro atau AkaKuro Mayu :")))**

 **scrool dikit masih ada omakenya loh ^.^)/**

 **terima kasih telah membaca.**

 **mind to review?**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Momoi-san, sepertinya pemain Rakuzan yang bernama Hayama Kotarou itu, pangkatnya uke yaa?" Tanya Kuroko ketika mereka sedang berada di dalam kereta menuju Tokyo.

"Bukan hanya uke, Tetsu-chan. Tapi _ultimate uke_!" mata Momoi berkilat penuh semangat. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.


End file.
